The Power Inside:A True Wizard
by draggingfli
Summary: Nita and Kit find out that Nita is slowly loosing her powers, because of a dark wizard named Ciruse, who is useing the universes power for himself, weakining all the other wizards powers in the Galaxy.Until the ministry decided to send the only tennager


**Hy, this is my first time writing an story about the wizard series.**

**I don't have much to say, besides the fact that there are some new wizards in town, one of which is called Sly. **

**is an avatar at the age of fifteen years of age.He was asked to visit Nita and Kit, by the council of wizardry to make sure**

**that an evil tormented wizard named Ciruse was planning on killing the two young wizards.Once you read this story you won't want to**

**stop reading it.**

**Injoy!**

**_Chapter One:The Ministry Has News!_**

_On a dull and ordinary day as ever, Nita was on her computer typing an e-mail to send to some of her _

_mortal friends(at this point in her live Nita is still short and has thin legs as usual, but _

_beautiful than ever)that she maid on her first day back to school._

_Nita:MAN, Ididn't expect to make this many friends on the first day back.Most of which are some of my enemies_

_that I had last year._

_As she sat around her computer desk typing and typing, until she heard a voice in her head calling her name._

_:Nita, Nita, Nita, are you there hello Nita please say something._

_Nita:Kit is that you._

_Kit:No, its God speaking to you, of course its me, who else._

_Nita:Sorry, for a while now I have bin getting other conversations from other wizards, and I don't have a clue on whats going on._

_Kit:Well have you talked to Tom Swale about it?_

_Nita:No, I just never thought about that, well actually if i did talk to him there is a chance_

_that he would be busy with something else, I mean he is the local wizard you now he does have other things to do _

_As usual Kit rolled his eyes on the fact that Nita was preempting what other people would say in which_

_really got him ticked off so simple he just said yes to anything she said, which made Nita upset and get annoyed and_

_ready stop talking to him._

_But this was different._

_This time Kit didn't keep saying like an ass, and Nita didn't keep on preempting, ow no, this time before Kit _

_could start saying yes, Nita corrected herself and said "Hold on, this could be something bad, I could be loosing my powers,this _

_problem could be bad, our even worse.You now your right i should" said Nita as Kit was so amazed that she_

_didn't keep preempting and going on, she finally listend to me, he thought she finally listened to me._

_Kit:Thats great, if you took me advise more often you wouldn't end up wrong so many times when you preempt people._

_Nita:I don't preempt people do I?_

_Kit:Ya you do._

_Nita:What ever, listen I have to go I have to go okay._

_Kit:Alright speek to you later._

_Nita:Okay, Bye._

_KIt:Bye_

_In that moment, when Kit said bye she began to hear his voice fade and automatically knew_

_that he was gone._

**Now we get to the news that the ministry has for our young wizard as she began searching for Tom Swale in her head.**

**As I already told you she is having truble contacting thee right person.Ow and if you are not a friend of profanity, you might**

**not want to read the next part of chapter one.**

_As Nita was trying to contact Tom Swale in her head, as usuall, she picked up another conversation._

_:Man am I, ...BITCH,DAMN,...sick.I never thought,...BITCH...DAMN...MOTHER...FUCK_

_...so sick...DAMN,DAMN,DAMN,DAMN!_

_Surprised at what she was hearing, she was wondering, what the hell is wrong with this dumb ass that she picked_

_up by mistake._

_Nita:I now this isn't my conversation but...WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?_

_:I am sorry but my friend has Tourett syndrome._

_As this guy was talking his friend (the kid that has tourett's) was cursing back and forth saying BITCH DAMN MOTHER FUCK_

_GOD DAMN!_

_:Why are you litening to our conversation any way?_

_Nita:I'm not, I am trying to get in contact with Tom Swale._

_:What ever, bye._

_In that moment, Nita heard there voice as it disapeared in the back of her head_

_as she heard the other guy display his tourett syndrome out loud, switching from BITCH, DAMN, MOTHER FUCK, ext._

_After that something occured to NIta, if that guy is a wizard, why doesn't he just ask his_

_Tourett's to leave.If he does not like his episodes._

_Unless he does._

_Any way, at this point, Nita still could not reach Tom._

_She just kept picking up other conversations, until she finally heard his voice._

_Nita:Tom is that you?_

_Tom Swale:Ow, hello Nita, how have you bin doing?_

_Nita:That is what i wanted to talk to you about._

_Right now i have bin picking up other wizardly conversations and I don't now why_

_I have and i can't even explain it, do you have an idea?_

_Tom Swale:Well, that does happen to young wizards at your age some times,_

_but you should try to lay of for a while, you have bin useing your powers so much, and now that you have_

_your body is becoming tired and needs to recover._

_Is that all?_

_Nita:Ya I thing so._

_Tom Swale:Ow, and Nita, we have found out that a wizard that was banished has excaped from captivity and_

_is searching for young wizards, so right now the elders and the ministry are trying to find him, and since_

_ your such a talented wizard. we dicided to send a wizard by the name of Sly De Renagade, we expect him later tommarow._

_Nita:Thats great, but do I have anything to go by about this wizard?_

_Tom Swale: his name is Ciruse Marow LaFayett, and his eyes are a dark pirpleish blue and his hair is_

_jet black, and he has a _


End file.
